Entre Ciel et Terre : Chapitre 13
by angeldeFrance
Summary: Taliah et Kelvin apprennent à devenir des chasseurs.


Chapitre 13 : Sortilèges

Le hangar se réveilla à l'aube. Le déjeuner ne dura pas longtemps. Les chasseurs se réunirent en salle de réunion pour établir le plan d'attaque du nid de goules.

-Vous savez utiliser un pistolet ?

-Non.

-Moi si, affirma le prêtre.

Le chasseur Ben lui tendit l'arme. Le vieil homme s'en saisit, enfonça le chargeur dans le puits de chargeur, tira la culasse, déverrouilla la sécurité et arma le chien. Puis il retira le chargeur et tira de nouveau la culasse pour éjecter la munition.

-Je vois qu'on pratique dans les églises, railla le chasseur.

-On ne sait jamais.

-Vous voulez essayer ? proposa-t-il à Taliah.

-Pas de problème.

En temps qu'ange elle n'eut pas de problème à se souvenir. La jeune fille reproduit les gestes deux fois plus rapidement que le prêtre.

-Bravo. Quel mémoire, la félicita le jeune.

-Je suis un ange. J'ai un ordinateur à la place du cerveau.

-Ahah. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point c'est vrai...

Taliah retint la remarque. Elle essayerait de la comprendre plus tard.

-Bien, soupira-t-elle pour couper court la conversation. Quel genre d'attaque va-t-on pratiquer ?

-Après avoir trouver leur nid, je pense qu'on va se séparer en deux groupes : le prêtre Kelvin avec Sandra et Jérôme et vous et moi. Un groupe rentrera par devant et l'autre par derrière. Nous aurons deux talkie-walkie pour communiquer. Chacun aura aussi un pistolet et un couteau. Nous devons les prendre par surprise sinon l'opération sera foutue.

-Ils sont nombreux ?

-Oui et c'est pour ça que je dis ça. Si nous avions eut le temps j'aurais opter pour recruter plus de monde, hors nous ne l'avons pas. Nous allons donc devoir faire vite, et fort. Une fois l'alpha capturé, il faudra s'éclipser en vitesse.

-Comment comptez vous le capturer ?

-Avec des menottes en argent. Une fois de retour nous pourront le tuer.

-D'accord. Et en ce qu'il concerne le groupe qui n'aura pas trouver l'alpha ?

-Nous sortirons par où nous sommes entrés. Il ne nous reste plus que l'épreuve physique. Nous partirons de nuit.

-Euh je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, bafouilla le prêtre.

-Nous autres chasseurs avons l'habitude de nous entraîner physiquement tous les jours. Alors pour votre première opération, nous allons vous apprendre à vous battre.

-On est vraiment obligés ? On ne peux pas sauter une étape ?

-Ahahah n'ayez pas peur ! Ça va aller ! S'exclama Taliah en lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos.

-Facile à dire pour vous.

Ils se dirigèrent donc à la salle d'entraînement du RDC.

-On va commencer par le tir. Bah oui parce que c'est bien de savoir utiliser un flingue mais faut-il encore savoir viser !

-Pas de problème pour moi.

Les deux apprentis mirent leur casque, leur gants de tir et ils purent commencer la séance.

-Ok je commence, dit Taliah.

Elle chargea l'arme et tira ses six balles.

-Et voilà le travail.

Les six balles avaient traverser le même trou dans la tête.

-Moi je dis : c'est pas équitable.

-C'est vrai mais essayez tout de même ! Proposa Taliah.

Le prêtre se mis en position, chargea son arme et ferma un œil pour viser. Il tira et le recul lui fit rater la cible. L'ange retint son rire.

-Ok, ok. Je vais le tenir plus fermement.

Il tira ses autres balles. Deux dans le torse et trois dans le décor.

-Je pense qu'il faut vous entraîner encore un peu. En attendant Sandra et Jérôme, accompagnez Taliah à l'atelier arts martiaux.

-D'accord. On va voir ce que vous avez dans le ventre.

Le coin combat à mains nues était constitué d'un tatamis , d'un mannequin et d'un punching-ball. Jérôme et Taliah montèrent sur le tapis.

-Vous connaissez des prises ?

-Peut être... enfin instinctivement je connais des truc.

-OK. On va vérifier ça. Prêtes ?

-Ouais.

Le jeune homme commença par une prise de judo, il fit basculer l'ange en arrière. Taliah, qui était d'une grande agilité, le repoussa et se releva avec un équilibre arrière. Son adversaire contre-attaqua rapidement avec un coup de pied retourné. Elle bloqua avec ses bras avant de l'attraper et de le faire basculer par dessus son épaule. Elle pointa son arme sur son adversaire.

-Pas mal.

-Ou même très bien, rectifia Sandra.

-Je pense être née comme ça.

-Dieu aurait prévu la guerre céleste ? Interrogea le jeune homme en se relevant.

-A mon avis il n'avait pas prévu qu'on se batte entre frères et sœurs. Sur Terre aussi ça peut nous servir.

-Peut être. En tout cas on peut sauter le lancé de couteaux et le combat à l'épée !

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ?

-J'aimerais apprendre à me défendre des anges.

-Ma démonstration d'hier vous a plu ? Ricana Jérôme.

-Elle m'aura plus plu si je n'en était pas la cible.

Sandra ne releva pas.

-Va pour l'exorcisme. Jérôme va chercher les accessoires en double exemplaires, ordonna Sandra.

-Yep.

La chasseuse profita de l'absence du jeune homme pour parler avec Taliah.

-Une fois que vous aurez exécuter le sortilège, que pensez vous faire ?

-J'irais sauvez Vénael.

-Serez-vous à la hauteur ? Vous avez oublier de quoi vous êtes capable.

-J'ai encore mon instinct pour le combat. Et puis j'ai encore mon double pour me guider.

-Comment ça ?

-Quand je suis en danger il apparaît dans un reflet et il m'aide à m'en sortir. C'est lui qui m'a empêcher de tuer le prêtre Kelvin.

-Je ne savais pas que les anges avait ce pouvoir...

-Je pense être la seule à le posséder. Mon double a encore toute sa mémoire. Il s'agit du reflet de mon âme, la partie de moi qui se souvient encore de tout.

-C'est cool.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est l'adjectif qui convient.

-On croirait entendre Vénael.

-Vous l'avez côtoyé ? s'étonna Taliah.

-Ils faisait de nombreux discours sur Terre devant tous ses partisans humains. Et puis un jour les soldats de Keliah sont venus, ils disaient que vous étiez mort et que Keliah était notre nouveau Dieu. Et puis ils ont fait un carnage avec les partisans de Vénael.

Jérôme revint avec une grande Valise.

-Voila.

-Tu n'as rien oublié ?

-Je ne pense pas !

Il l'ouvrit sur le sol.

-Huile sacrée, registre de sceaux, fiole de sang, armes célestes, etc. !

-Bien. Attendons le prêtre Kelvin et Ben pour commencer.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent rapidement.

-Ce n'est pas encore parfait mais nous n'avons pas que ça à étudier, annonça le chasseur.

-D'accord. Parlons de l'huile sacrée : on s'en sert pour immobiliser un ange comme vous l'avez constater hier On forme un cercle et puis on l'enflamme. Voici un flacon et un briquet.

Le prêtre s'en saisit. Tania changea de tenue. Elle opta pour une tenue militaire blanche. Elle accrocha le flacon a sa ceinture et glissa le briquet dans sa poche.

-Bon choix. Mais à votre place j'aurais pris du noir. C'est moins voyant, expliqua Ben.

-Nous sommes tous en blanc là haut.

-Justement : les créatures ont appris à connaître les anges, peut être même qu'elles savent s'en défendre, rétorqua le prêtre.

-Je vais prendre du kakis militaire alors...

Tania changea de couleur, mais immédiatement le tissu lui brûla la peau. Elle repris le blanc.

-Super...qui a inventer cette règle ? Grommela Sandra.

-Père a sans doute voulut nous différencier des autres créatures.

-Soit...Restez en blanc alors. Maintenant je vous montre les sceaux. Ils peuvent être tracés à l'avance avec une bombe à peintures ou une craie, dit-elle en tendant un craie au prêtre. Mais comme vous êtes vous-même un ange, Taliah, vous pouvez utiliser seulement 3 de ces sceaux et vous devrez les tracés avec du sang de chien.

-Attendez...vous avez tuer un animal domestique pour récupérer son sang ?!

-Non, bien sûr que non ! Protesta Jérôme. Dédé et Catherine avaient un chien et chaque mois on leur prélevait un demi litre de sang, pas plus. L'animal ne souffrait absolument pas. Si l'un deux avait eu peur des seringues nous ne l'aurions pas forcer.

-Vous me rassurez...

-Retournons à nos sceaux. Le premier sert à renvoyer les anges au paradis, le dessin de base ressemble à ça, dit-elle en leur tendant un parchemin, ensuite vous pouvez ajouter le nom de l'ange en enochien s'il est seul. Mais j'imagine que vous ne vous souvenez plus de ça non plus.

-L'enochien est ma langue natale, je m'en souviens très bien.

-Mais vous n'aviez pas vu les signes sur la paroi du faux QG.

-Je n'avais pas fait attention. Montrez-nous les autres sceaux.

-D'accord. Le deuxième est un peu nul mais il peut être utile, il sert à aveugler momentanément les anges. Ça peut permettre de prendre la fuite.

Sandra leur montra un second parchemin.

-Espérons ne pas avoir à s'en servir.

-Oui.

-Le dernier sert à leur enlever leur pouvoirs. Le voici.

-Parfait. Je ne les oublierai pas.

-Moi je les connais déjà.

-Et sinon vous avez quoi comme incantations ?

-Regardez dans ce livre.

Jérôme lui tendit un vieil ouvrage. Il suffit à Taliah d'y jeter un œil pour enregistrer dix autres sortilèges : effacer la mémoire, détruire un sceau, endormir, immobiliser, créer un bouclier, propulser, soigner, créer de la lumière, hypnotiser et déplacer à distance. Elle étudia aussi un livre de sortilèges, dont un qui retint particulièrement son attention : rendre immortel.

-Où avez vous eu tous ces livres ?

-La plupart sont des ouvrages sacrés. C'est à dire que leur contenu a été offert par Dieu et traduis par un prophète, expliqua Ben.

-Père n'aurais pas créer de tels sort contre ses propres enfants !

-Apparemment si.

-Je ne peux pas permettre que ce livre reste entre vos mains.

-Pardon ? Demanda Jérôme.

Taliah ne lui répondit pas et brûla le livre qu'elle tenait.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!

-Ce livre était un de nos plus précieux ouvrages !

-Il expliquait comment devenir immortel.

-Et alors ? Cela implique qu'il soit détruit ?

-Parfaitement, répondit Taliah.

-Vous êtes pas croyable...

-Peut être bien.

-Je me pose une question Sandra...intervint le prêtre Kelvin.

-Je vous écoute.

-Comment se fait-il que des chasseurs possèdent des livres célestes ? Dans l'usage établi les chasseurs possèdent des ouvrages pour chasser les démons et les prêtre pour chasser les anges.

-Lors du génocide des chasseurs et des prêtres, il y a deux ans, nous avons récupérer les ouvrages de vos confrères décédés. Cela nous a beaucoup aidé.

-De toute façon l'usage établis était déjà bien dérangé.

-C'est vrai, admis le prêtre.

-Si l'entraînement est fini nous pouvons nous préparer à partir.

-D'accord.

-Changeons-nous et allons-y.


End file.
